Troubled
by OhhHawtt.Damn
Summary: Bella is depressed when Edward leaves, until she meets the new kids in town. She starts to get into some bad stuff with them and Jacob tries to save her from it. Edward comes back and tries to help too, but it isn't as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

**I was in a deep depression for about a month or so, thats when it all started to take a sharp turn. About four people from New Jersey moved to Forks, this peice of crap town of what at least three thousand twenty people? It's in the Washington state. Well out of these people three of them were teenagers one fourteen or so, the other two twins at the age seventeen. I became friends with them easily, though I don't know how i did it. About a week after we met they asked me to come to there mothers house, the fourth person I was talking about.**

**Soon after making my way over to there new house I felt odd. I only felt this way cause so many of my friends weren't really talking to me, that didn't really bother me though. When I go there they asked me if I wanted a drink, of course I was oblivious to what they had meant. I didn't want to be rude though so I decided to drink what they gave me. I took a sip out of the glass cup, and I couldn't stand it though I liked the feeling it gave me though, so I drank the whole glass.**

**"Hey what is this?"I asked**

**"I really don't know I kinda just take it from my mothers collection of alcohal."Aroura explained "Why? What do you usually have?"**

**"Actually... I don't really drink this stuff... My father is the police chief." Bella explained in a whisper.**

**"Damnit! Why didn't you tell us before we gave you this!? Now your just going to tell your father!" Micheal yelled angered that she didn't tell them.**

**"I'm sorry. I won't tell him I promise."I sighed.**

**"The reason we wanted to be friends with you was cause you looked like the kind that was a partier. You looked really bad like you were out every night or up all the time, and it looked like you always had a hang over!" Micheal explained.**

**I sat on the couch starring at the floor ashamed. "Do you think you can get me another glass?"**

**"Sure..." Aroura trailed off.**

**"So explain yourself to me then." Micheal asked serious.**

**"I can't. It's always to hard. Life is hard, he made it hard. He made it diffcult to live."I said to mroe myself then to Micheal.**

**"Aw, come on you can tell us..." He tried to be caring.**

**"Here you go."Aroura appeared then sat next to me.**

**"I can't say his name, but I'll explain why I looked like utter crap when you arrived..." So I explained my story to him, not all of it though I had to edit. Not for my sake but so I wouldn't reveil **_**him.**_

**"Wow. That's rough, I truly don't get how he could leave you. You're great, well so far." He said sadly.**

**"Hey i just realized Jasmine isn't here. Were is she?" I asked trying to change the subject apperantly it worked.**

**"She is in Portland I think with our mother shopping,"Aroura said "or wait did they say that they were going clothes shopping this morning? What the hell! I wanted to get new shoes!"**

**I sat there sitting sipping on my drink, I think it was some kind of wiskey. Aroura got me some more and I was on a high buzz as they called it. As we drank more I was getting more strange.**

**After a while Micheal ended up with his arm around my waist. I didn't mind though it felt good to be in his arms, for some odd reason. He asked me out and I agreed freely. We sat there for a while and he kissed me. This was funny cause Aroura would have to look away. I didn't get how she was single for four years. She was a brunette just like her brother and they both had eyes that couldn't decide if they wanted to be green or brown. She was also tall and slim, with nice curves. Micheal had a nice muscled body, and he was tall also. Though his hair was a bit darker that his sisters light brown hair. They were so identicle, it bothered me that they were so close.**

**"Hey do you want to spend the night Bella?" Aroura asked.**

**"No. I think I better get home I'm quite bad right now." I slurred the words a bit.**

**"Is charlie there? I think I should drive you home. Aroura follow behind me please?" He pleaded**

**"Sure why not?" She said sarcasticly "Cause I'm going to let you stay there."**

**"Thanks you guys." I tried not to slur my words this time but was unsuccessful.**

**I was lying on my bed giggling away and hiccuping when someone knocked on the door. I made my way down the stairs slowly making sure I didn't fall down them. I got to the door and looked out the peep hole, then opened the door. "Hey Jake. Long time no see" I giggled.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, and I swayed.**

**"Mhmm, perfect." I unsuccessfully tried to lie. "Just a bit dizzy."**

**"Charlie said you've been bad lately. I didn't think he meant this kind of bad. He said bad as in depressed." He murmered to himself.**

**"No, this is my first time. I was hanging out with my boyfriend-" I was soon cut off.**

**"Boyfriend? Who is he I will kill him for making you like this. He didn't try to take advantage of you did he?" I was surprised by the seriousness in his voice and face.**

**"No Jake, no he didn't." I explained to him.**

**"Thank goodness. Well I know you don't want Charlie to see you like this, do you?" Jake was concerned about what would happen to me, it was obvious.**

**"No," I said simply "can i go over to your house for a bit and sleep. It's what about seven or eight?"**

**"Yeah you can, and yes you can sleep it off for a while I'll just call him and say that we decided to hang out."**


	2. Cahpter 2

Chapter 2

Jakes POB

I sat there on the couch and let her sleep in my room. While I sat there though I was thinking of ways to get her new boyfriend to break it off with her. What was his name though? I didn't even know what he looks like. Maybe I'll just ask her friend Jessica Stanley, she should know unless he was supposed to be a secret.

I heard the door open slowly from my room I looked and Bella was standing there looking troubled and confused. "Hey how did I get here?"

"Uh well I kind of went to your house and you were a bit... out of it." I admitted.

"Oh my... well... uh this is..." She sounded very very akward "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to do that last night."

"I know. I was wondering though, are you really dating some new guy?" I asked.

"It's none of your buisness!" She pretty much hissed at me.

"Bella! He is bad news for you if you started drinking alcohal! Are you crazy!?" I was almost yelling. she was making me mad, this was my buisness cause it was me going to tell Charlie.

"Do you have any Asprin or any other pain killers... I have a huuuuge headache." She said putting her hands on her temples and rubbing them as if she could rub the headache away.

"Yeah, yeah. In the kitchen in the first cupboard." I explained.

"Thanks..." She still sounded awkard.

"No problem... but we need to talk..." Great now I sounded awkard.

"Jake... Please don't do this to me I went through enough this year-" She was cut off by my laughing.

"Come on Bella we both know you did. I won't be fooled and held back form what i was going to say to you. So hear me out." She was about to say something but i spoke to quickly to let her interject anything. "You need to get a hold on your self. I seen that you were drunk last night... and well i kind of can tell that you have a new boyfriend. By that I mean that is that i know that no one in town is that stupid to get the police chiefs daughter drunk and it must be those to new kids. I know ones a boy and the other is a girl..." I didnt want to admit that I knew this cause i parked my car outside her house and followed her to his house and watched her kiss him.

"H-how do you know that?" She asked looking a little pissed off with me.

"Bella will you promise me that you will stop drinking-I know that was your first time, well I'm guessing it was. But I want you to stop. I also think that i know why your hanging out with them... they're new so you think they might be like your bloodsucking friends that lived in town."

"Great, just great. Your falling for your dads stories now!" she sounded and looked completely pissed off right now."When did you start listening to him? And you didn't answer my first question..."

"Thats not important now!" I yelled. I regretted that though cause i actually made her flinch.

"I noticed your hairs much more shorter..." Tying and unsuccessfully to change the subject with me I laughed. "What Jake?"

"Just promise me?" I asked desperatly.

"Okay, okay." Was all she said.

A while later I sat outside on the tiny front steps and I started to feel this tremble in me like I was so mad and couldn't control it and i was shaking out of anger. Soon enough it felt like i burst into something, i also thought i was going crazy cause i was hearing voices in my head. I looked around but everything was even more smaller than i thought everything already looked. I was having an incredible growth spurt lately.

_Jacob we've been waiting for you we need to explain something to you. Don't be mad at us though_ It sounded like Sam' s voice.

_Yes, Jacob it is Sam. I know your confused but we need you to come to the cliffs_. This sounded odd cause no one was around but I could hear it in my head. I started to walk but i felt the paws i looked down and seen that i had huge chocolate brown paws. What the hell...

I ended up at the cliffs in no time with these speedy paws of mine.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edwards POV

I thought that leaving her would be better but I sat here in this basement thirsty, I couldn't risk to leave this place I could hurt someone. But still I needed to see her, and to feel her. I know that I could remember it all well like it was yesturday but it wasnt the same. I have made my decision.

I got there around eight in the morning, I didnt really need to touch her just to see her. If she was alright and happy I would leave if she was unhappy I think I will stay but not make contact with her, I also knew this would make me unhappy.

She looked like she had a headache or something like that cause she was pressing her fingers to the tempels of her forehead. Some kinds of footsteps behind me moving quickly soon stopped to a hault about fifty feet away. Wolves, about four...

_It's one of them. The Cullen family. _Sam told them. _We can NOT attack this vampire._

_Sam he's a VAMPIRE though and this is the one that left her. _Another one of them had said_._ I grimced as i seen the images one of the other wolfs had showed sam_. _The one who showed these images was Jared, and the other was Paul_._

While they were arguing they were cut off by images of Bella. Bella having drinks with people, people he didn't know. Then Jacob Black looking through the window spying on her. Parked a block away so she wouldn't hear his cars loud rumbling. They drove her home, one was a female and the other male. They kissed goodnight. This hurt alot. at least she was getting over me, but not in the right way.

She had told Jacob about her boyfriend and he exploded saying he was going to kill him and asking if he tried to take advantage of her. Then jacob took her to his house. She slept for a while. They argued when she woke up.

Sam started to move more into the forest where he came from and was speaking to Jacob. "Sam wait..." Sam turned._This doesn't concern you Edward._ That stung. This did involve me, it was my mess that i had to clean up. I stood there as the wolves all ran out of my view.

_Jacob we've been waiting for you, we need to explain something to you. Don't be mad at us though. _Sam told Jacob as he was running. No thought of me at all in his mind or any of the others. _Yes, Jaco it is Sam. I know your confused but we need you to come to the cliffs. _

I stood there for a while, looking off into the forest. I soon decided i was going to go to Bella's house. I was at the door in a few seconds. I got to the door and Charlie was in the house. He was worried about Bella. I went in though the window. I guess i was to out of it to realize someone was watching fromt here car until i was in the room. _Crap. _He was scared. He pictured His and Bella's conversation at his house about me. She didn't metion my name in the conversation but he could tell it was me cause of the hair and hieght and my grace...

I stood there looking out at him. I either had to kill him or leave and never come back. Ever. I couldn't stand that thought. Or the other thought. That was Bella's boyfriend. I thought this through. But she didn't love him, she still loved me i knew it. The boy named as Micheal sat in his car in astonishment. Speachless. I couldn't hear anything coming from his thoughts.

The car drove away about five minutes later. Micheal was going to tell his sister, who would tell Bella. Unless i told him not to... No Bella needed to know i was back. I think I will go home first and call Carlisle tell him where i am. I know i told him i wouldn't come back while she still lived.

Bella's POV

I stood there for a long moment astonished. He... He... He changed into a wolf!? How though was the question running through my head. So werewolfs were real. His father walked into the room right then and said some profound word. "You didn't see anything did you..?" Billy asked.

"Uhhh. I'd love to say no but that would be a lie..." I took my eyes off them and looked at the floor.

"You can't say anything to anyone Bella. They only try to protect our people."He tried to explain.

"Billy they have killed people! All those people found dead in the woods!" I was angry with the man trying to say those people/wolves weren't killing. "I could tell everyone that they are the ones to blame-"

"But you'd be a hypocrite. your ex-boyfriend Edward probably killed humans before he changed to the animal diet." I flinched. I hated how i still loved the guy that didn't love me back. That didn't want me.

I called my dad and asked him to pick me up. Billy couldn't drive cause he was in a wheelchair. it took him about ten minutes to get here.

Edwards POV

She returned home that night, seeming jumpy. If only i could read her mind right now i would know. But me not being able to read her mind was what made me fall in love with her.

She fell asleep finally around one o'clock in the morning. I sat in her rocking chair that smelled so much like her it burned my throat.

She woke up around five in the morning very very alert and i just happend to be standing right by her bed and softly touching her cheek. She looked at me for a second and then thats when it happend lucky Charlie was in the shower getting ready for work. She finally realized that he was in the room with her. or maybe she thought she was dreaming, but she pulled me to her and started to kiss me. The burning in my throat increased but i could stand it cause it was Bella, my love.

"I thought you would never come back for me." Tears spilling wet and hot down her beautiful face.

Bella's POV

Tears spilled hot out of my eyes. He came back for me, but what did he find out so far. Hopefully nothing yet. I wasn't exactly sure if i was dreaming or not but it was definatly good. Until he pulled away."You have a new boyfriend remember him? I think he cares for you also."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My dad was the one who told me to cut my hair short said that it long wasn't natural for a teenager. What does he know? All the other boys on the rez (reservation) had long hair. Exept Sam, Paul, Jared, and my so called best friend. _Ugh. He knew that they were dangerous or something like that, but noooooo he was talked into joining their... their gang? Whatever._

_Hey man that's not a nice thing to think about one of your bestfriends! Man and they really aren't as bad as we thought you know. _I heard his voice in my head but I wasn't completly for sure it was true. _It's true Jake! I'm so glad to finally let you know whats happening!_ Embry said exited.

_Yeah, yeah sure. _I couldn't think of anything else to say.

_Embry we will tell him everything when we get to the cliffs. But you need to get Jacob some clothes so he can change back. Hopefully so we can explain to him. You also have to go et Old Quil and Billy. _I heard theses orders being given by Sam. Like he was the leader. I didn't think i could calm myslef enough to change back but i did when i did though it was weird i looked down to make sure that i was human and then i noticed that i was nude. I felt to exposed.

I hid in the bushes just a little bit away from where he told me to meet them. They came about half an hour later with Old Quil and my dad. "Jacob where are you?!" One of them yelled for me i think it was Embry.

"Over here behind this bush." I waited a few seconds imbarest that my clothes had ripped off when i changed into that huge thing that was a wolf. My clothes were thrown at me by someone. They only grabbed me some sweats, apperantly i didn't need a shirt to keep warm... Wait i stood here in the rain for half an hour with out shivering?

They explained to me everything from the thris wife and from the cold ones. About the ones we have a treaty with, in which the Cullens can't cross our area. Or else we attack. After that i went into the bushes to change into my wolf form i could feel it wanting to come lose. i was shaking with anger that my best friend didn't tell me anything.

I ran to Bella's house to tell her. When i got there though i was told by sam that i couldn't be over our boundries. i asked why and i was only told that if did it would cause a war between the wolves and the Cullens. i was standing outside her house, just below her window. It was about five in the morning. I was running around the house for about four hours debating. I didn't notice the sweet scent till i breathed in though my nose. It hurt my nose really badly that i ran from the area. Sam was up with me the whole time. Making sure i didn't do anything to stupid.

Sam could scent through my thoughts and whimpered quietly for a second. _What is that smell?!_ I asked.

_Edward Cullen. You must leave. You could get us in trouble with the Cullens if they are back in town. _He gave me my answer. _Get back now._ I heard the power in his mental voice, that made it for sure that he was leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Edwards POV**

I stood there by Bella listening to sam ordering Jacob to leave. Saying stuff about getting in trouble with the Cullens if we were back. It wasn't a _we _thing it was only me back. "What is it Edward?"

"Nothing. Just hearing things in your fathers head while he showers..."I trailed off not sure what else to tell her. Did she know? How could i ask?

"It's Jacob isn't it? Like he's a wolf now right?" She asked quietly.

"How do you know?" I didn't really answer her question properly."When did you find out?"

"I found out before i came home. Billy was saying that they don't kill-"I cut her off. She thought the Quileute wolf pack killed people.

"Bella. They don't kill people. They kill vampires, bad ones. We have a treaty with them, we're not allowed on their land or else it's war and we get exposed." She was such a worrier sometimes.

"They... Dont. Wow i feel like an idiot. I-I thought they were cause of those bodies found in the woods of hikers..." She was a little speachless. Her mouth moved then dropped, then it opened again and words came out this time. "What are you doing back here?"

"I couldn't... not be with you. It hurt to much." I was saddend that i left her here alone. If i didn't leave she wouldn't have met the her new boyfriend. She would have been with me, not experimenting with alcohal.

"Lies." She whispers gently.

"Bella. The only time i have ever lied that would cause me physical pain was telling you i didn't want you." I hurt remember the scene in my head.

"You could have taken me with you instead of leaving me cause you wanted to _protect _me." She was utterly mad now.

"Bella-" I didn't get to finish my apology because she cut me off.

"Leave me alone. You broke my heart, and i don't want that to happen again." She walked away from me without another word. My heart hurt even more than it did when i left because she is the one walking away from me.

I stood there not sure of what to do. First she was happy and kissing me, then she turned and got mad and walked out her open door down the stairs into the kitchen.

She came back up a few mintutes later with a bowl of some kind of cereal in her hand and orange juice. She lifted her head to show tears streaming hot down her face again. She seen me. A look of heartbreak showed there on here beautiful face."I told you to leave me alone. Do you not know what that means?"

"Please Bella I'm begging you, please forgive me."She looked amused for some reason. Maybe because im about to drop to my knees and beg. Her face went blank.

"Leave now. Charlie is still here. Remember? He's Chief Swan." She meant that if i didn't leave she would tell Charlie everything. Forks could get washed out if they all found out, it would also be the end of me and the Cullens.

I needed to talk to Jacob Black. He was a friend of hers, or Jessica Stanley. I needed to find out who these new kids are.

I was in my room with a book in hand. A new one i haven't actually read. i look at the words but not actually read them. i was sad and distracted thinking about Bella. She didn't want to see me and Carlisle doesn't know where i am, Alice she does cause she can see me and what i am going to do. My plan was set, i was staying in Forks and getting her to stop hanging with those knew kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stood at school at my car alone. Alone now because i left my family, and i didn't have her. She wasn't mine to bring in to my arms and hold.

She stood at another nice car with two people joking and laughing. She looked over and started laughed again, you could see in her eyes that she was sad though. I heard the next words her female friend said. "What a handsome loner!"

"Don't talk about him like that i know why also. His family is somewhere else." She was defending me. Why though? "Yeah him and his family went here before, they kept to themselves. I dated him, he left me though when he moved. I don't see why he has come back. He is a total heart breaker. That's why i was so depressed. He told me he loved me."

So much for defending me, she's going to make me look like a jerk. I love her, well more like I'm _in_ love with her. I needed her, that was it end of story. I started to walk up to her when the bell went for first period.

They walked by with _his _arm around her shoulder. She looked like she didn't get much sleep last night. I think i would know i was sitting in her rocking chair. She said she didn't want to see me though, not that i could never see her. I wasn't going to leave until it was for sure that we were together again, no matter what it takes. I didn't want to go there but i knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to budge on that idea. She could kill me as soon as shes fully aware of what happened.

Class was boring. Someone was actually talking to me, well more like two someones. Mike and Angela. I was surprised by this, only because Mike had a huge crush on Bella and that Angela was one of her best friends. "I think she may forgive you. She's just sad and wants an explanation probably-"

She walked in the door with Alexander. I found out this morning when his sister Aurora thought of him. He was planning to bring Bella back to his house after and get her to have a few drinks. Uh-oh. I couldn't do anything either, not yet anyways. This guy was planning stuff i would have ever wanted to imagine. He was going to abuse her.

They sat up front rather than her normal seat back here where she used to sit, with me. I missed that terribly. I looked around to see if anyone else was new. Nobody but Alexander, and Aurora. I wished she would listen to me right now so she wouldn't go over to... Do they call him Alex? Xander? I haven't heard them say his name in shorter terms i guess not.

Time went by quickly and i drowned out everyone's thoughts and thought about ways to get rid of Alexander. I thought of many ways then the bell went. I was at my car before anyone seen me leave the classroom. I pulled my car into reverse and sped out. I heard a quick laugh as i drove by. Aurora was sitting in her car laughing. I only glanced enough to see a smirk on her face as i drove off on to the road.

I was in the mossy forest to my old house. My empty house. I have never felt so alone except for the few months i was gone. Before that i had Carlisle and my family to keep me company. They were somewhere in Europe. Alice and Jasper already know where i am no thanks to Alice and her visions. Again i found myself thinking of ways. This time not ways to get rid of Alexander, but to ways to get Bella back through jealousy. I found that answer. Jessica Stanley. I hated this idea but i had this feeling it would work. I still didn't have any idea what to do at the moment. Alexander was taking her for a few rinks at his house. I was honestly petrified for her. That she was going to regret this tomorrow if she remembered...

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update i have had some chapters but ive been soooooo sooo soo busy with basketball, school, and ect. Plus writers block for quite awhile. Sorry i will be updating soon now. I am back on track YAYYYYYYYYYY!**


End file.
